1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking mechanisms, and particularly to an electromagnetic locking mechanism and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as laptops, portable DVD players, are widely used. A typical portable electronic device includes a main body and a cover rotatably connected to the main body for covering the main body. When the portable electronic device is carried, the cover may be opened undesirably when dropped or bumped against other objects.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a locking mechanism and an electronic device having the same which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.